


Caged

by trophic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bad Sex, Chastity Device, M/M, Sex Toys, Stargate Atlantis Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-05
Updated: 2010-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trophic/pseuds/trophic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: "John/Rodney, chastity device, frustration, bottom!John." John lets Rodney put a cock cage on him. It doesn't work out the way either of them planned.</p>
<p>Written for the Stargate Atlantis Kinkmeme. Slightly edited and revised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caged

**Author's Note:**

> I'm combing through old kinkmeme fills to find things I never posted. I'm embarrassed to say I had to check my old hard drive for the drafts to make sure this one was mine. Apparently I spent some time chained to my keyboard in August, 2010.
> 
> Although I've backdated to the original posting date, this story was uploaded October 20, 2015

"Rodney," John whined. He was looking down at the tiny but secure padlock Rodney had just fastened to the leather strap that now encircled his balls. The padlock that connected that strap to the ring around the base of his cock.

There were four more rings, held in place by four strips of dark brown leather, each one running the length of his cock. The top ring rested just below the head, a tight fit now that John was fully hard, so tight his erection was straining against it.

"I'm fairly certain that's not your safeword," Rodney smirked.

"Oh, come on," John said, and for a moment he considered actually using the word. But he was kind of proud of the fact that he'd never yet had to, and it wasn't like he was in pain or anything, even if the thing was pretty tight.

"You know how to stop this," Rodney said, and when John just rolled his eyes, Rodney sank down to his knees. His mouth closed over the tip of John's cock, lips against the metal ring, tongue flicking against John's slit. John groaned and tried to push into Rodney's mouth, but the stupid rings got in the way and Rodney pulled off.

"Oh, no," he said. "We're not going there. I didn't put that thing on you to have a mouthful of metal."

"Then why the hell did you put it on me?" John asked. He didn't even know why he hadn't said no when the damn thing first came out.

He certainly could have. It wasn't like Rodney was his master or anything. They were equals in this. Sometimes he did stuff to Rodney, sometimes Rodney did stuff to him. They both had no-fly zones, and that was totally cool. All right, maybe he'd been pushing Rodney a little bit lately, but Rodney had loved the cuffs in the end, so he was pretty sure this couldn't be revenge.

Mostly sure.

"Let's just say I want to broaden your horizons," Rodney said.

"Oh, my horizons are broad," John said. "Broader than yours."

"So you say," Rodney said. "What about the fact that you won't let me near your ass?"

"Hey, that's playing dirty," John said. "And anyway, we're even on that one. You don't let me touch your nipples. Pot, kettle, whatever."

"They're sensitive," Rodney said, and got to his feet. "Besides, I never said this had anything to do with your ass. You can suck me off. Any time now, in fact."

"Fine," John said, and that was sarcastic, but it wasn't like he couldn't handle this. So what if it turned Rodney on to have him all caged up? He could could work with that. Hell, he could make Rodney beg for it. "On the bed," he said, giving Rodney a little shove.

Rodney sprawled backwards across the mattress, watching John with hot eyes. This was definitely pushing his buttons. John crawled over him, "accidentally" letting his caged cock brush one of Rodney's knees. The resulting gasp was enough to make John's cock twitch inside the rings.

"Hah," John said, and left his cock there, right next to Rodney's leg, as he bent to suck Rodney down.

"Oh, God," Rodney whimpered, and John bobbed up and down, cupping his balls with one hand and sucking hard. Rodney lifted his hips off the bed, but John used his shoulder to shove him back down, and the motion made his cock bump up against Rodney's leg again. Rodney moaned, and if John could have smiled around his cock, he would have.

It was fun making Rodney go crazy like this. John kept up the accidental bumps and added a little pressure behind Rodney's balls, and in mere minutes there was the hint of salt on his tongue that told him Rodney was getting close. John gave him one last swirl of his tongue and pulled off to survey his work.

Rodney was flushed all the way down to his chest, his nipples taut, his cock dark and shiny. His eyes were closed, but when John didn't resume the blow job, he opened them, looking both incredibly turned on and completely befuddled.

"What are you...why did you stop?" Rodney asked, and it was John's turn to grin at him.

"Take this off me, and you can come," John said, and thrust his hips out so Rodney could see his cock. It was even harder now, and John could see the top ring pressing into the skin right below the lip of the head. It felt tighter, too. So sue him if he got turned on giving head. It was Rodney's fault, for being so into it.

"Oh, come on," Rodney said, and propped himself up on his elbows. "I'll take care of you. I swear I will. Just don't leave me hanging like this."

"I'm not leaving you hanging," John said. "I just want this damn thing off."

"Okay, okay, fine," Rodney said, and he sat up and rummaged in his nightstand drawer, finally coming up with a tiny key. "Come here," he grumbled, so John did, and let Rodney unfasten the padlock and loosen the strap. But when Rodney tugged on the cage, it didn't come free.

"Chop, chop, McKay," John said. "Thought you were the one who didn't want to wait."

"I'm trying," Rodney said. "It won't come off. I think you're, ah, too big for it."

John had never had a reason to regret the size of his dick before, and he wasn't going to start now. "Here, let me," he said, tugging on the rings, but damn, that hurt. The top ring was too tight around the head of his cock, and the leather straps were holding the rest of the rings firmly in place, and it hurt even worse when he tried to twist it. "Ow, fuck. That hurts."

"Do you want me to...?" Rodney's hand was right there, but John pulled away.

"Not a chance." It didn't hurt when he stopped yanking on it, so he figured he hadn't done any damage yet. 

"Okay," Rodney said, "no problem, right? We just get you out of the mood and they'll slip right off."

"Or make me come," John said, because cage or no cage, he didn't feel like getting out of the mood was really an option right now.

"I could get some ice cubes," Rodney suggested helpfully, and John glared at him.

"You're not giving me frostbite on my dick," he said. "C'mon, McKay. I'm sure you can figure out how to get me off like this. You're the one who thinks it's hot."

"Right, right," Rodney said, and ran a finger up the side of John's cock, dipping to touch skin between the rings and straps. "It is hot."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just do your thing."

"One thing, coming up," Rodney said, leaning in to kiss him.

Rodney was good with his mouth. That was something John had never even pretended to deny. So it didn't take long before John was the one moaning, with Rodney's tongue on his nipples and Rodney's hand around the cage. Still, it wasn't exactly like getting a regular hand job. The fucking rings were in the way.

"Rodney," John said, after it went on long enough that he was starting to get cranky. "It's not working."

"Really?" Rodney lifted his head. John could see the nipple he'd been working on, pink and hard in his chest hair. "Because I really thought we were getting somewhere."

"Not close enough," John said, and Rodney sighed.

"Great," he said, and he was acting put out but when he sat up John could see he was still hard. "You know, we could still try Plan B."

"Plan B?" John asked.

"Ice cubes," Rodney said helpfully. "Or, hey, how about a cold shower?"

"Not a chance," John growled, and Rodney sighed again, and bent to put his mouth where it would do some good, right on the head of John's cock.

That was better, a lot better. But even when Rodney kept it up long enough to soak the leather straps, John still wasn't close enough.

"McKay," he said finally, and Rodney looked up, his tongue still tracing circles around the head of John's cock. "Try a finger."

"I'm trying," Rodney said, and of course he was. He had one hand on the base of John's cock and he was squeezing and stroking all the skin he could reach.

"Lower," John said, and Rodney's hand moved down to his balls. "Lower than that," John grunted, and Rodney's eyebrows went up.

"Seriously?"

"I didn't say put it in me," John said. His face was burning, but it still felt good when Rodney's hand slid down behind his balls, stroking the skin there, tentatively at first and then a little harder when John moaned a little.

"Lower," John grated out, and Rodney's finger slid low enough to touch his hole.

After the frustration of not enough stimulation to his cock, it was too much. Well, of course it was too much. That was why it was a no-fly zone in the first place. But John needed something, and Rodney's touch was gentle.

Too gentle.

"More," John gritted, and Rodney's finger circled his hole, not pressing in at all, just going around and around and it was still too much and still not nearly enough. With a groan John pulled away and rolled over, his trapped cock pressing against the mattress. There was lube in Rodney's nightstand and it was easy enough to find. John had used it, lots of times, on Rodney.

"Here," he said, handing the tube to Rodney, who gaped at him.

"Wait, wait," Rodney said. "I didn't...I mean, you have to believe me that this was totally not what I had planned, okay? I just wanted to see you like this, and I only meant to make you wait a little. I swear it, John."

John rolled his eyes. "Never said you were taking advantage," he said. "C'mon, do it."

Rodney took the lube and then almost dropped it because his hands were kind of shaking. Like it was a huge deal to him, like he really didn't want to screw this up, and that alone was both reassuring and also, in a weird way, kind of hot.

John rolled onto his back and opened his legs to give Rodney room to work. His caged cock was taut above his stomach, and it twitched when Rodney touched him with one finger cool with slick. Rodney did the circling thing for a moment and then looked up at John.

This was it. He could still say no. But there was no way John was going to take a cold shower now. He nodded once and cocked his hips.

When Rodney's finger breached him, it was less intense than he'd been expecting, maybe because he'd built it up in his head for too long. He'd been fighting the very thought of it, and now it really wasn't--

"Jesus!" John gasped, and jerked up off the bed. Rodney's finger slipped out of him, and Rodney sat up awkwardly.

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to, well, obviously I meant to, but I should have know you wouldn't--"

"Shut up, Rodney," John said, settling back down on the mattress, "and get back to fucking work."

"Christ," Rodney said, and slid his finger in again. John was braced for it this time, as braced as he could be, but it still felt like Rodney was setting off a fuse inside him, sending sparks all the way up his spine.

It was too much, way fucking too much, and John still needed more.

"Fuck me," he grated, and Rodney's finger twitched inside him.

"Are you sure? I mean, absolutely positive? Because I'm sure there are plenty of other things we could do, and if you're going to hate me afterwards, it's really, really not going to be worth it."

"Not gonna hate you," John said, "not unless you chicken out."

"Right, okay, no chickening," Rodney said, and John heard the pop of the lube lid again.

When Rodney's cock finally pressed against him, it felt a hell of a lot bigger than a finger. There was no way John was going to be able to take it. He should have had Rodney stretch him. But it was too late and he was too desperate and Rodney was right there, so he adjusted his hips to what he figured was the right angle and narrowed his eyes at Rodney until Rodney flushed and started to push in.

Rodney went slow, exasperatingly slow, but it hurt anyway. John tried relaxing, and then tried pushing against the pressure, and that worked better, and finally Rodney was in. John tipped his head back and breathed. The sensation was different like this, incredibly full, with more general stimulation and less of the bright, electric feeling.

"C'mon, move," John said, and Rodney had apparently given up protesting, because he did exactly what John was asking for, pulling out and then pushing in again, and maybe John was wrong about the sensation, because that was flaring pretty damn bright.

"Here," Rodney said, helping him, "brace your legs on me." And then John was in Rodney's favorite position when he was on the bottom, knees against Rodney's chest. And Rodney pulled out again.

The next stroke made John grunt. The one after that made him moan. And then he lost count, lost the power of reason, lost everything but the moment, because it was finally, finally what he needed, and he could feel his orgasm building behind his balls. He was suddenly hyperaware of the cock cage again, but in a completely new way, because the force of Rodney's thrusts was jostling the rings just enough to give one more layer of sensation.

"Fuck," John said, and curled his shoulders up off the bed. "Rodney, I..." But he didn't manage to say anything more because he couldn't think anymore and then he was coming, hard and hot, all over his stomach and the rings and the leather.

He was still dribbling when Rodney slowed, then stopped, his cock still inside, still hard.

"What?" John said, because Rodney was looking at him with the most bizarrely soft expression he'd ever seen.

"Do you want me to, you know, pull out?" Rodney said.

John rolled his eyes. "For Christ's sake, McKay, I haven't broken yet."

"Wait, that's a no, right?"

"Go ahead and finish what you fucking started," John said, and Rodney gave a grateful sigh and started to move again.

It was weirder being fucked when he'd already come, but John just watched Rodney's face, and it didn't take long before Rodney was clenching John's hips and groaning his name, and John did what he felt like doing, which was grabbing Rodney's face and kissing and kissing him.

"God," Rodney said, and pulled out of him carefully. And then Rodney's hands were on John's cock, slipping the cage off. It slid off freely now that John wasn't hard, and he was a little sore but he didn't give a damn.

"Well," Rodney said, looking at the thing. The leather was darker than it had been before, soaked in spit and come. "I guess that's one experiment we don't need to repeat."

John slid out of the wet spot and stretched, feeling the burn in his ass, the thrum in his cock. "Oh, I don't know," he drawled, just to see Rodney's eyes widen in shock. "I wouldn't throw it out. You never know when we might be in the mood for it again."

"Oh my God, you can't possibly be--" Rodney said, but John sat up and cut off the end of that sentence with his lips and tongue.

"Oh, I'm serious," John said with a wicked grin. "Only next time, how 'bout we use it on you?"


End file.
